Promise : AkaKuro
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: "Aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri."


**Promise**

_"Aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri."_

**Anime : **Kuroko no Basket

**Cast : **Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

**Pair : **AkaKuro (Akashi-Kuroko)

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Author : **Koru Kyoshiro (Riska Aulia)

**Warn :** EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo(s), jalan ceritanya kecepetan, gaje, gak nyambung, aneh, abal, dsb. (Buat AkaKuro fan, ada baiknya sedia tisu sebelum hujan [?])

**Author's Note**

**Inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu suka sama hujan, eeh… ketemu ide Hurt/Comfort. Rasanya gak tega sama AkaKuro, pair paling unyu dan moe ini T.T**

**Ya udah, daripada author banyak bacot. Let's enjoy and read this AkaKuro fict ^^**

* * *

**Promise : AkaKuro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya bermain sendirian, matanya menatap kosong teman-teman sebayanya yang asyik bermain bersama. Kuroko ingin bergabung, tapi hawa keberadaannya terlalu lemah hanya untuk disadari 'ada' oleh mereka. Kuroko menyerah, lebih baik dia bermain sendirian di bawah pohon ini daripada memaksa bergabung dan disangka 'hantu'.

"Hei, kenapa kau sendirian disini, hm?"

Kuroko mendongak, menemukan sesosok bocah laki-laki berambut merah menatapnya lurus lewat iris heterochromatic-nya yang jernih. Tingginya kurang lebih Kuroko sendiri, mungkin. Wajahnya dingin dan sorot matanya tajam. Siapa dia?

"Kau punya telinga dan mulut? Jawab aku," Kuroko terperangah mendengar nada suara anak berambut merah itu. Penuh intimidasi, tekanan, dan isyarat perintah.

"Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku," jawab Kuroko jujur. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi tentang hal itu, menurut Kuroko. Toh memang begitu keadaannya.

"Ayo kemari," bocah berambut merah itu menarik tangan Kuroko, lalu membawanya ke lapangan yang ditengahnya tergeletak bola oranye bergaris hitam, "Kita main itu."

"Main… basket?" ulang Kuroko linglung.

Itulah pertama kali Kuroko mengenal basket, dan menemukan seseorang yang menarik dirinya dari kubangan sepi dan kesendirian. Dia. Bocah berambut merah membara layaknya api dengan iris heterochrome yang jernih.

===Promise_R===

Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko baru tahu namanya saat mereka akan pulang dari SD mereka. Untung sempat. Kalau tidak berteriak saat itu juga, Akashi pasti sudah keburu masuk mobil jemputannya.

"Namamu… keren," kata Kuroko pagi itu, "Aka itu merah kan?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, kau yang aneh. Kuro itu hitam, tapi kenapa kau biru muda?"

Kuroko manyun, sedangkan Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak surai icy blue Kuroko.

"Anoo… boleh aku tanya?" Kuroko tampak agak takut.

"Tentu, apa?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat Kuroko kali ini. Jarang sekali seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tampak gelisah.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Bagaimana kau 'menemukanku'?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Kau tahu… aku kan 'tidak terlihat'."

"Tapi bagiku, kau terlihat sekali."

"Eh!?"

"Karena kau lain dari yang lain."

"Maksud Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum penuh misteri, "Sudah bel, ayo."

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Akashi. Akhirnya, dia hanya mengekor di belakang bocah berambut merah itu.

===Promise_R===

Janji?

Janji itu adalah ikatan yang sakral. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mengucapkannya. Bahkan, ada beberapa jenis janji yang meminta bayaran nyawa jika dilanggar. Janji itu, adalah hal yang terikat selamanya.

"Kau janji, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum. Mengait jari kelingking Kuroko dengan miliknya. "Aku absolut, aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya."

Janji, ya? Bagaimana janji itu akan ditepati, jika salah satu dari mereka meninggal? Apa janji hanya tinggal seuntai kalimat tanpa kejelasan? Terlalu naifkah, memegang teguh janji?

Kau tidak tahu, sebelum mengalaminya sendiri.

Apa janji masih berlaku, saat salah satu 'menghilang'?

===Promise_R===

Hujan deras mengguyur Jepang hari itu. Langit sangat mendung, rintik hujan menghujam bersama angin dingin. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak menyurutkan niat siswa di kelas Kuroko dan Akashi untuk berwisata. Ya, wisata itu adalah acara tahunan sekolah mereka.

"Aku merasa tidak enak, Akashi-kun," ringis Kuroko pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung kaus merah milik Akashi.

Akashi hanya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko, "Aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Kuroko masih terlalu kecil dan polos untuk memahami maksud Akashi. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan saat senyum hangat Akashi berubah menjadi getir. 'Aku janji, Tetsuya. Aku janji,' batinnya. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Semuanya! Ayo masuk bis!" ajak guru yang jadi wali kelas mereka.

Akashi menggandeng lengan Kuroko, mereka bersama teman sekelas lain segera menuju bis yang sudah dipesan untuk wisata mereka. Kuroko yang agak tidak tahan perjalanan dengan bis segera memilih dekat jendela. Dia hampir duduk disana jika tangan Akashi tidak menghalanginya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Jangan duduk disini, jangan duduk di jendela," kata Akashi serius.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening, "Tapi aku tidak tahan mabuk, Akashi-kun."

"Tahan mabukmu, sebentar saja," entah mata Kuroko yang salah atau air muka Akashi memang berubah menjadi sendu, suaranya agak lirih saat memohon pada Kuroko, "Tolong."

"Anak-anak! Cepat duduk rapi! Kita akan segera berangkat!" guru yang baru masuk bis menepukkan tangannya, membuat Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti Akashi. Jadi, Akashi duduk di sebelah jendela, dan Kuroko di sebelahnya. Bis mulai berjalan meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

Ini aneh, setiap kali Kuroko naik kendaraan umum dan tidak duduk di dekat jendela, Kuroko pasti sudah mabuk bahkan semenit setelah perjalanan. Tapi, hari ini, dia merasa biasanya saja. Tidak ada perasaan mual yang sering dirasakannya saat naik bis. Namun, Kuroko berkeringat dingin. Dia merasa, ada orang yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Semoga bukan otou-san, okaa-san, atau Akashi-kun," gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Ada apa denganku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko.

Kuroko meringis, "Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Suara khas anak-anak yang ramai, ibu guru yang sibuk mendisiplinkan beberapa anak yang membandel, serta hujan deras yang agak menghalangi pandangan supir bis. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa jalan sudah menyempir dan beberapa ratus meter didepan sana, melaju sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi yang dikendalikan orang mabuk.

Akashi yang semula tertidur karena bosan, entah kenapa reflek membuka matanya. Dia melihat Kuroko ikut tertidur di bahunya. Akashi lalu menatap ke depan, dan jangan remehkan kemampuan melihat Akashi. Iris heterochrome itu membelalak saat melihat truk yang akan menabrak bis yang ditumpangi mereka. Akashi tidak sempat memperingatkan siapapun, di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah melindungi Kurko. Dia mendorong Kuroko dengan keras sampai bocah kecil berambut biru muda itu jatuh terduduk di lantai bawah bis.

CKITT!

BRAAAKKKK!

Terlambat, truk sial itu sukses menghantam bis dengan keras. Matanya sedikit terbuka karena terbentur, dia merasa punggungnya sakit. Kuroko lalu membuka matanya lebih lebar agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dan seketika, manik sewarna langit musim panas itu terbuka lebar.

Kuroko memang suka merah, tapi bukan merah seperti ini yang ingin dilihatnya.

Dihadapannya, Akashi tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, dengan beberapa bagian tubuh Akashi yang tertancap kaca pecahan jendela mobil, ada pecahan berukuran besar dan berukuran sedang, semuanya meneteskan darah bocah berambut merah itu. Bahkan, ada yang menembus jantung Akashi.

Bis terguling, kepala Kuroko terbentur sesuatu, dan dia menemukan semuanya langsung gelap.

===Promise_R===

Bau obat yang menusuk, silau, para dokter, dan ruangan putih.

Mata biru muda itu mengerjap lemah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingat tubuhnya terguncang, merah, sakit, merah, merah, merah, lalu gelap. Suara monitor pemindai detak jantung terdengar pelan, nafas Kuroko terasa berat, bahkan didalam masker oksigen.

"Dokter! Pasien sudah sadar!"

Kuroko menoleh lemah, matanya terlihat sendu. Dia merasa kosong, entah kenapa. Lalu dia melihat dua orang—wanita dan pria—berambut biru muda sepertinya melangkah masuk ke dalam. "O…kaa…san…? O…tou…san…?" panggilnya lemah dan terbata-bata.

"Tecchan," wanita berambut biru muda yang masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum lemah, tapi lega. Dia memeluk tubuh ringkih Kuroko dengan saying, "Syukurlah, Tecchan. Syukurlah."

"O…kaa…san ke…na…pa na…ngis…?" suara Kuroko masih patah-patah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tecchan. Okaa-san terlalu senang Tecchan sudah sadar," wanita itu menyeka air matanya yang tadi menets, dia tersenyum lembut, tapi bagi Kuroko, itu terlihat pilu.

"Maaf, Tecchan. Otou-san harus menyampaikan ini," pria yang dari tadi diam kemudian angkat bicara.

Kuroko menatap ibunya sesaat, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada ayahnya. Memandangnya lekat.

"Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya meninggal. Hanya Tecchan yang selamat."

Bukan shock, kaget, atau perasaan apapun yang sejenis yang dirasakan bocah bersurai biru muda itu. Hanya kerutan kecil dan ekspresi bingung yang tampil di wajah polosnya yang manis. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, agak heran.

"A…ka…shi…kun i…tu si…a…pa…?"

===Promise_R===

**-END-**

* * *

**Udah author bilang, sedia tisu sebelum hujan. Huwaaaaa! TTATT author butuh masukan nih, rencananya mau bikin sequel, tapi itu tergantung… menurut reader(s)-san gimana? Mau sequel atau berhenti sampe sini aja?**

**Please review, minna-san ^^**


End file.
